


You'd Better Keep It Tight, Rogers - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Pinch, Nudity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: NSFW art, Steve and power dom Bucky. Light Dom/Sub.





	You'd Better Keep It Tight, Rogers - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky smut from 2016.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._
> 
> A wonderful ficlet related to the art! :D  
[Keepin' it Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442113) by @SilverScaler3000

**"You'd Better _KEEP IT TIGHT_, Rogers"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the ["You'd Better Keep It Tight, Rogers" twitter POST](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/786060549020852225).  
I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)  
  
[INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
